This invention relates to pumps and, more specifically, to a piston pump for administering liquids to a patient through a flexible tube.
Systems for administering liquids to a patient are widely known. However, a variety of different pumps are available for propelling a liquid to a patient, which may differ, among others, in the manner and principle in which they operate.
The present invention is concerned, in preferred embodiments, with two aspects of a system for administering a liquid to a patient. In a first aspect, the invention provides a pumping mechanism for a pump of the aforementioned type. In a second aspect, the invention provides control sensors suitable for use with a high-precision, liquid administering pump.